PROJECT:NECRO
by fly to the hevens
Summary: set 200 years into the future what will humanity do when the Awaken attack just give it a chance and please review so i can improve the story
1. intro

INTO

ME: welcome to my first story im excited

NECRO: shut up already yove been talking no stop for like 5 hours

ME: do I need to shot you agine necro ***cocks mini-30***

NECRO: no ***looks foe esepe route*** just get on whith it already

ME well alright now that thats over I would like to say welcome to PROJECT:NECRO and like I said this is my first fan fict so review and tell me how I can inprove this story because god knows I got no idea how long this story going to go for.

NECRO:you mean you dident have a plan this entire time

ME: (growls) shut up necro anyways enjoy


	2. Tears of the Awaken

Me: the first chapter I actually liked how this one turned out

NECRO: seams more like a history lesion to me

ME: I wanted to set the story line mostly the story will be told though necros eyes

NECRO: wait what

ME: that's right prepare to get a crazy ass ass beating

NECRO: I hate you :(

ME: MHMHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAH

chapter one

TEARS OF THE AWAKEN

Human kind has made several advancements in genetic engineering and has succeeded in making the perfect human being. These creatures were widely refereed to as Tears became the ultimate weapons completely devoid of remorse and all feeling they were absolutely devastating on the battle field and were used effectively in many conflicts. That is in till a Tear accidentally killed a civilian child. This sparked outrage on a world wide level under such conditions the UN decided that it was to dangerous to use the Tears and ordered all the active Tears be decommissioned and the labs that created them dismantled and all research pertaining to them destroyed they even went to such extreme steps as to declare anyone who knew anything as to how they were created war criminals and sentenced them to death. And so the Tears where decommissioned there body's burned to destroy any chance of anyone gaining any knowledge from there body's, the labs dissembled there viles smashed and the scientific research trampled and torn.

And when the time came for the executions of the scientist they where lined up and shot. Until It came time for the original inverter of the Tears DR. Alexander marks to line up his final words were "All we wanted to do was help you but you idiots didn't listen. Mark my words a day will come when the human race will need my creation. But the question is will you listen then or will you lash out blindly without even listening to reason. " as soon as he said his last words he was shot dead.. In total over 2 million civilian Tears died who's only crimes were doing chores for there human family's and over 5 million military grade Tears were killed who had come to take over the military of all nations in the years since there introduction. This led to the only plus side of the extermination of there kind since all nations had come to replace there military with the Tears everyone was suddenly out of solders to wage war with so for a time there was peace in the world.

But as usual human nature kicked in and we stared to wage war once again. The only country to stay out of the fight was the united states the fighting continued on for 50 years in till one event caused humanity to band together for the simple need of survival. The Awaken the Awaken. They were a form of corolian, the corolians had faded into legend the only thing that remained of the crolians was the moon with the names eureka and rention carved into it. But even whit that evidence colorians were widely believed to be a folk tail told to children to help them sleep at night.

The awaken were a group of corolians who believed that humans didn't deserve to live on the earth and so campaigned with in the control cluster for the extermination of humankind. The other corolions wisely sealed them away hoping that they would never awaken and unleash there fiery upon the earth. So needless to say when the Awaken emerged they took humankind by complete surprise the day they emerged they came from Antarctica and worked there way up from there causing devastation wherever they went. Nothing was safe from them there sole mission was to destroy all life in the world humans, plants, animals it didn't mater they destroyed every thing. By the time the world learned what was going on south America had been completely destroyed billions were dead. The UN in a unanimous decision decided to send the worlds army's against the Awaken in the hopes that they could destroy them before they caused any more damage.

Unfortunately the plan failed the combined army's of the world a total of 5 Billion solders was not enough to destroy the Awaken horde. All that they succeeded in doing was making the horde go dormant for a time while they replenished there numbers. But the world was absolutely devastated 75% of the world population was now dead in order to survive the nations of the world decided that for the future of humanity survival the world should become united under one flag and so the united nations of humanity was formed. America was chosen as the home of the remainder of humanity due to there wise discussion to stay out of the war but also because they chose to stockpile enough food and supply's to feed and supply the world current population for 5 years. Originally it was meant as a emergency supply for the American people but it would work find for the UNH's plans. So a fortress was built as a symbol of the last bastion of humanity. Not meant to destroy the Awaken treat but to weather it and to ensure humanity's survival.

That was 6 months ago and as humanity fortified and hunkered down for the coming storm and the Awaken gathered in numbers and prepared for the siege nether side noticed the small bunker in the rocky mountains with the weathered paint that spelled PROJECT:NECRO. On the other side of the doors inside a small tube sat within a figure a clock hung on the wall counting down 00:00:00:03:59:00

underneath that clock was spelled "For the future we sacrifice our self's to protect our finest sun"

my rant

well that was fun guys im going to bed now but please read and review. Also please understand this is my first fict

next chapter

NECRO AWAKENS


	3. Necros Awaking

ME: wll in this chapter Necro finaly awakens from a 200 year sleep.

NECRO: FINALY sleepings boaring

ME: (ignores necro) just remember guys review so I can make this story beter

Necro's Awaking

Timer: 00:00:00:00:00:01

Timer: 00:00:00:00:00:00

Cryogenic countdown clock exhausted initiating cryo thaw. Said the computer.

As the computer began to thaw out the cryo tube the figure siting with-in began to stir while a white mist filled the room disturbing dust that hadn't moved for over 200 years. As the thawing processes was starting the computer decided to preformed a detailed exam of the subject his name was Necro a genetically engineered being known as a Tear. He was 18. Tears were ether civilian models who had a decent amount of intelligence but had no offensive ability or military models who we excellent solders but only followed orders and had no mind of there own. Both models only lived for about 30 years this was caused by instability in there genetic code eventually there body's just fell apart.

Necro however was special he didn't have these issues he was created using corolian DNA the corolians were a ancient race of beings who's DNA was extraordinary stable and when fused with another species DNA actually adapted to the new DNA by changing to become compatible with the new material. He was very smart with a IQ that was off the charts and was highly adaptable. The only reason that he was the only one of his model ever made was because he was the only successful prototype. All the other attempts failed no one knew why. His vitals were fine and his brain waves were within acceptable perimeters considering how much knowledge had been downloaded into his brain while he was asleep.

Necro now had the entire scientific knowledge of humanity swimming around in his brain. In a normal human the subject would be dead but Necros brain was designed to hold 9000 tetrabytes of information and even had a neural interface on the back of his spine for plugging into computer networks. Necro himself was 5'8 Caucasian with a nice tan brown hair that went down to his shoulders and had a medium build. The only feature about him that was different from anyone else about him were his eyes they were a hazel that almost seemed to glow in the dark they also had a purple ring around the iris a genetic leftover from the corolian DNA inside his body. While the computer was concluding its exam the cryo tube finally let out a hiss of compressed air and slid open to revel Necro who was groggy trying to get up from the tube but was being held back by 15 IV tubes that were feeding him a steady supply of nutrients to keep him alive.

What the hell said necro as he ripped the IVs from his arms. Where the hell am I? A bunker in the center of the rocky mountains 80 miles from Albuquerque new Mexico said the computer. How long have I been stuck in that tube wheres Dr. Alexander asked necro. You were in cryostatasis for 200 years and Dr. Alexander marks was executed 150 years ago alone with all active Tears said the computer WHAT! screamed necro that bastered after all the crap he put me though and then he gos and gets him self killed yelled necro he didn't really care about the fact that the Tears were all dead he never knew any of them but he did kinda care about the doc I mean sure he made his life a living hell what with the experiments the conditioning and the injections that made him sick every night. But he was the only father figure he had and he had to admit he did love him a bit. Necro remembered the day that he was placed into the tube he was told by the doctor "you are our greatest creation the ultimate being made using the best that science has to offer and when you wake up humanity will be ready for you" these were the last words that were spoken to him over 200 years ago. DR. Alaxander did leave a message for you Necro would you like me to play it for you asked the computer. Necro thought about it for a minute and decided that it must be important if it was left specificity for him. Go ahead computer play the message said necro. Initiating audio play back.

Necro if your listing to this then I and the rest of your brothers and sisters are dead and you have been asleep for 200 years. So I give you your final orders you are to live by any means necessary. Good luck transmission ended. Asshole leaving me out here alone with no idea whats going on in the world I mean are there even any humans alive 200 years was a long time and the world wasn't exactly stable when I was put to sleep thought necro. Alright computer are there any weapons and supply's in this bunker asked necro. Yes there were supply's left for you the supply's in inventory are 1 m16 light assault rifle, 1 .44 mag revolver, 1 experimental anti-personnel sniper rifle, 1 experimental personal dimensional storage backpack loaded with some rudimentary science and electronic equipment, 150000 rounds for all weaponry. And 10000 MRE's Said the computer. Can you explain the backpack to me asked necro already thinking he was going to like the answer. The mark 1 experimental dimensional backpack features a experimental miniaturization field that draws power from other dimensions it can shrink any object placed on its scanner to the size of a atom it can store a nearly unlimited supply of materials. That is so freken cool. Said necro excitedly. Alright get me the supply's along with a set of cloths said necro. At that moment a small table slid out of the ground on said table was what appeared to be a small rucksack and a set of cloths that consisted of a pair of blue jeans a black tea shirt and a leather jacket. Nice said necro they sure are treating me nice arnt they thought necro going back to his memory's of wearing a hospital gown most of his life. Computer wheres the nearest population center. Albuquerque new Mexico 80 miles southwest. Great as soon as I leave place the bunker in lock-down in-till I come back. Yes sir replied the computer. Before the computer even finished necro was out of the doors and was breathing the first real air he had had in years.

Me:i didn't much like this chapter im trying to set the story for the crazyness but still read and review and give me suggestions please.

Necro: im finally awake lets see what shanagins I can get in to (laffs manically)

next chapter

Fly to the heavens


	4. necros BIO

Me: OK guys sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days but I had to figure out the next few chapters anyways I thought that my second chapter didn't explain Necro that well so this is a profile page about him.

Name: Necro

Tear classification: type A experimental military model

height: 5'8

race: Caucasian

eye color: Hazel whit purple rings around the iris

build: medium

Age:18

special caricaturist: (some of these you wont see till later in the story and some are going to be classified for now as in there ones he hasn't developed yet) enhance brain function, enhanced vision, enhanced strength, CLASSIFIED, direct neurological download and transmission system, nano scopice repair system, cellular data storage, RAGE system (you'll find out later), SHIKO system (this one is cool but you'll have to wate), military training and tactics

likes: chocolate, ice cream, flying, tinkering, dragonforce, hamerfall, owl city, reading, swords, going with the flow

Dislikes: killing, burning, yelling, being the bad guy

Personality: a easy going person who prefers to go with the flow more than fighting hell try any thing to help someone if they ask. A natural born artist with any weapon give him 5 miniuts and hell master it. He also has a very strong sense of duty and honor he will not let something wrong go on if he has knowledge of it

main equipment: 1 S&W custom .44 MAG, a set of Oakley radars with a built in HUD system, black teeshert, a nice pair of blue jeans with a platinum chain connected to a small pocket watch(before anyone asks its not like the one from full metal its more like a brass one whit a silver figure of a dragon wrapped around a sword), a pair of black combat boots shined to a mirror finish, a 34 inch tanto (the size might be a bit big for a tanto but its my favorite blade and i think its a good touch), a cool cowboy hat

and a dimensional storage backpack

secondary equipment: 1 experimental anti-personal sniper rifle (think a A1A2 only with a beefed up barrel and a larger but stock.)

just some stuff he has in his backpack: a ref board(this ones special its more like the board on the type END but its a long board)

ME: I know that this story been confusing as of lat but its going to get CRAZZY soon so stick with it.

And remember guys please review


	5. fly to the hevens

Me. well sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while my computer decided to crash and I've had a hell of a time reinstalling my system (ya for custom OS's)

Necro: its about time when we gonna get to the action

Me: patience Necro your time will come any ways enjoy the new chapter.

Also a disclaimer: I don't own Eureka 7, S&W, or Oakley if I did I would have some COOL stuff and there would have been a second session of eureka 7.

Fly to the heavens

The view was beautiful it looked like it was mid December and the mountain peaks were covered in snow the air was also extremity clean with no trace of pollution in it which made necro wounder even more if there was still humans even living still. Taking a deep breath of the first real air he had breathed in close to 200 years Necro thought to him self its good to be back while sliding on his sunglasses. His sunglasses were a pair of custom Oakley whit a neurological HUD system so that he could plug them directly into his brain. As Necro waited for his HUD to boot up he pulled out his iPod from his backpack hopping that it was still loaded IPOD memory stat 100% full. Haaaa yes I yelled thank god even before I was placed into the cryo chamber I needed music to survive it keep me sain even after all the experiments I was even asked one time by one of the scientist why I listen to so much music to which I replied "well your one of the people who created me so you should know that I could easily kill you with my bare hands I listen to so much music in order to keep my self sane so I wont kill you all" I said

You could see the color drain out of his face as he ran down the hall all I could do was stand there and smile but It never lasted cause I had to go for another round of injections after that. Aaaaaa memory's I said with a smile. HUD systems online requesting command was spelled out on the face of the sunglasses. Finally I said give me a topographic map of this area for 200 miles along with a trapar density reading" the display then displayed the words working please wait I couldn't blame it for being slow I just gave it a huge command it would probably take about 30 minutes for it to complete the command. I decided that this was the best time to prepare my ref-board. My ref-board was a Type 4678A SUPER long-board It had two engines able to reach speeds of 150 MPH and had a effective altitude of 3000 feet.(A/N: It looks like the END's board but more streamline) it also had a pair of 10 MM cannons loaded in the front and a magnetic locking system designed to hold the rider on even when executing extreme maneuvers.

It was my pride and joy and the only peace of equipment I owned that wasn't issued to me I earned it by making a deal with the teknisions who developed me. The lab were I was made was also a LFO research facility that specialized in making Ref-boards. I made a deal with the head tehnision that if I could build it I could have it the director didn't expect me to even know how to get started let a lone finish it so he didn't see me as much of a treat. So needless to say when I showed up an hour later with a fully complete ref-bound he was speech less. As I was reminiscing about my past the HUD finished. Command complete the HUD reported good open the file and start BIO-sink I said a small display then appeared with a small blue ceveron that represented me appeared in the left eye lower corner. A compass also appeared on top of the HUD. Also two bars appeared in the upper right hand corner of the right eye. (A/N: not gonna say what there for yet.) whats the status on the trapare in the area I asked a small image of a graft with multicolored bars popped up as I read the graft I came to the conclusion that the trapar in the area was stable and fly able. Well today's turning into a good day I thought as I grabbed my board and took a running leap off the side of the cliff yaaaaaaaaaaaa! I yelled laughing my head off.

I vaguely considered letting my self hit the ground but pushed that thought out of my head right before I hit the ground I moved my board underneath my feet and saved my self from a swishy death. I shot into the air gaining altitude while leveling out behind me twin trails a green trapar were expelled from my board. As I leveled out at 1000 ft I decided to place a nav marker on the bunker who knew maybe id be back some day. I decided to fly around a bit and just enjoy the wind on my skin I pulled out my iPod (A/N: its a 5 gen iPod touch I give credit for this idea to ashi666) and selected rise ageist audience of one enjoying my self thoroughly but eventually I got board give me a nav marker on Albuquerque, New Mexico. I said to the HUD. A line of coding briefly flashed across the screen then a bright blue triangle appeared on the compass. Alright its about time I find some more people to hang with. I was already increasing my speed and altitude to 3000 ft my cruising altitude and 125 MPH the trip shouldn't take more the 45 minutes so I set the board on autopilot and decided to take a little nap. Its funny how sleeping for 200 years made you tiered.

ME: hope you guys like the story so far next chapter Necro meets both the UNH and the awaken for the fist time

P.S. I have a challenge for my readers the first one to review gets there OC in the story. SO REVIEW

Next Chapter

The Awaken and the UNH


	6. The AWAKEN and UNH

Me: ha longest chapter yet

Necro: do I get to fight in this one

me: yup

Necro:yaaaaaaaaa

The Awaken and the UNH

I dream t that I was running along a dark hall and it never ended. I was terrified that I couldn't get out in-till all of a sudden I woke up whit a beeping sound in my ear my HUD informed me that I had a missile with a anti air warhead in it was less then 10 feet behind me awww crap! I yelled executing a dive straight at the ground making my self as streamline as possible. I was going 220 MPH but the missile was still gaining on me. I made a split second decision right at the last second before I hit the ground I pulled up the missile slammed into the ground and detonated missing me. I may have avoided getting hit by the warhead but I got hit by the shock wave and ended up falling off my board less then 50 ft off the ground going 170 MPH and let me tell you that crap HURTS. So here I was just woke up from a long ass sleep and now I was tumbling on the ground still attached to my ref-board thank god the ground was flat and devoid of rocks or trees otherwise id be dead already.

lucky the damage I revived was minimal I probable cracked a rib and id have a bunch of burses later but all in all I was fine. Who the hells shooting at me! I yelled and of coarse I got no answer. Mumbling to my self I started to look around I was in a park in the middle of what looked like a fortress every part of this place was fortified. It looked like the buildings were designed for combat even the smallest building was 70 ft high and all of them looked like they were armed with automatic anti air cannons. Necro knew the damage those could do and if he had a choice he was going to stay away from them. While necro was looking around he didn't even notice the squad of solders sneaking up to him in till it was to late. He herd it before he felt it **THUMP** then he felt a net slide over top of him.

What the hell! I yelled ha got em he herd someone yell. Good job sarge he herd someone else yell. I might as well figure out why there trying to capture me before I escape. Hey why you guys thowing nets on me I yelled. Holy crap this one talks sarge! Dumass 1 yelled. Shut up the sarge yelled at him whats you name stranger he asked me with a smile on his face. And just like that an old habit of mine kicked in and I started sizing him up. He was very tall at 6"5 and looked to be made of mussel he had a mask on so I couldn't see his face but I could see the edge of a scar that covered his entire face even with that I could see that he had percieng blue eyes that looked like they could peer at your very soul. He carried a shotgun in his hands and had a pouch at his side that was filled with shells of varying types. He also had the biggest combat knife that I had ever seen hanging from his shoulder. I had no dought in my mind that if pushed to I could take him out but I would probably be a easy kill after words.

My name is Necro I said deciding that telling the truth would be the best course of action. Well Necro my name is Sargent Trenton I need to ask you why you were in UNH airspace with out permission he said. I didn't know that i needed to have premison I just woke up from a cryotube I answered. aaa I see well then you should know that its not safe out here were about to come under attac...he didn't even finish his story before a klaxon started going off and all the turrets started to shot to the east. I was just starting to wounder why they were doing this when what looked like a laser hit one of the turrets and distoryed it what I saw next made my blood chill a anti body corolan but there shouldn't be any left they all left earth long ago! AWAKEN! yelled Trenton as his subordinate got killed by one of the lasers. HEY! Let me out of this net man I can help! At this time they were swarming all over the city killing everyone. Alright do what can to help us yelled Trenton as he ripped off the net.

After he ripped the net off he proceeded to run though the city yelling at the top of his lungs "COME GET SOME YOU MOTHERS!" Necro smiled and begun to try to figure out how he was going to kill all these corolians he could already tell these weren't normal anti bodys they had already exceeded their usual time limit and were still around. HUD how many of them are there? I asked the HUD began to calculate the numbers and came to the number 5000 anti body corolans of varying types recommend rage releases level 3. necro was surprised that the HUD would suggest a RAGE release the RAGE system was system of energy limiters placed throughout my body by relsesing certain numbers of them I could achieve levels of power only possible with a nuclear war head the only draw back is that the RAGE system could only be activated for 35 minutes after which his body shut down in order to recuperate. A level 3 release would open all but 4 of the limiters.

Alright HUD begin RAGE release protocols. Roger beginning energy flush, SUSESFUL, beginning force limiter unlock protocol, SUSESFUL waiting for final unlock command. Already Necro was feeling calmer from the energy limiters unlocking as he pulled a brass pocket watch with a silver dragon curled around a sword well I might as well get this over with I thought as I played shut me up by mindless self indulgence and drew my tanto. I then popped open the watch inside was what looked like clock work surrounding a glowing purple crystal in the shape of a triangle. At first nothing happened then a circle of pure trapar surrounded me then it started to spread outward in waves before it reversed polarity and raged into my body the pain at first was excruciating but after a cuple seconds if started to make me fell invincible if someone could see my eyes they would see that they were completely purple now that the corolian DNA in me was fully active. HUD! ACTIVATE THE VARABLE TARGATING SYSTREM! I yelled right after I gave my command to my HUD 5000 red squares appeared on my screen this is going to be fun I thought as I brought my sword to my back and jumped twords the nearest cluster riding of the traper that my body was producing.

ME: Now that was a long chapter im happy with the way it came out. In the next chapter I introduce lily and the UNH command crew.

Next chapter

Lily


	7. LILY

ME: all right guys following some advice from my friend hideout writer I'm changing the way I'm writing this story.

Necro: you guys should go and check out some of his story's also were looking for a Bata reader so if any ones interested.

Lily

Necros POV

Haaaaaa _**laughed**_ necro as he launched himself towards the nearest group of corolians He always loved being in RAGE mode. He always felt more alive and always had a blast. The time only bummer was the time limit.

Hello I screamed as I reached the first of the corolians sword cocked back to deliver a killing blow. It took it a moment to even register what I was and by that time it was too late I had already cut it in half and his buds next to him I was already looking for new targets.

Finding a line of enemy's Necro rushed towards them green trapar energy surrounding him like a corona of power. Right before he made contact with the group he imagined the trapar forming a spear and going through the line of corolians. All of the corolians were then killed by what looked like a green laser.

The other corolians by this time had started to take notice of their dead comrades and shifted their attention from the city and its inhabitants to Necro. All at once they fired there lasers at him.

Shit thought necro as he commanded his trapar to form a bubble around himself. A large green sphere then came into existence and blocked the lasers from hitting him.

The only drawback to this technique is that the shield wasn't clear so there was no telling what was going on outside.

What to do what to do if I let the shield down there goanna pound me hard but I can't stay inside here for ever thought necro painfully aware that there was only 5 minutes left in his RAGE limiter and in two minutes the HUD would begin to close the RAGE limiters and he would be unable to do anything for the next few hours. Then just like that an idea came to him.

Du if I can't kill them one at a time then why not kill them all at once. He then began to fill the confines of his shield with trapar continuing till it was almost rock hard when the shield broke down the trapar would launch out all at once killing anything in the area.

Beginning forced RAGE limiter shutdown estimated recovery time 8 hours said the HUD

CRAP! yelled necro not even realizing that his bomb took so long to set up. Already felling weak his body began to stop producing trapar his eyes returning to normal and he began to fall.

The shield that he created and maintained began to destabilize both because he wasn't feeding it energy anymore and because of the force from the trapar trap within.

As necro began to fall he punched though the outer wall of the shield and kept falling. As he fell he realized that he was right to set up his trap all the remaining corolians had made a circle around the bubble and were firing at it.

Ha you guys are in for one hell of a surprise thought necro he was so weak he didn't even see the lone corolians fire a laser at him.

Aaaaaaaa! THAT HURT YOU ASS! He yelled clutching his shoulder where the laser cut though. Just then the shield finally gave way and the trapar whit in exploded out literally cutting the remaining corolians in half.

The last thoughts that went thought necros head before he passed out were die you basterds! And O crap I forgot about the ground this is goanna hurt!

Main tower commanders POV 5 minutes before RAGE activation

Crap thought commander bannister as he walked to his ship though a barely lit access tunnel. One minute he was enjoying a nice cup of tea and eating a sandwich and the next the base was under attack by The Awaken.

He thought that refueling here was a good idea. This colony was out of the way but close enough to the lay lines that they could get anywhere.

But of course nothing go's the way he wants it he said sadly as he climbed the steps to his ship and stepped thought the air lock.

His ship was a custom SL-1200 MKll unlike the original it had a smaller hanger but had more weaponry instead of just 6 laser cannons on the front it had 2 40MM cannons mounted on the wings that could fire a total of 500 rounds a minute and if that wasn't enough it had 1 200MM anti-ship compressor cannon but that was out of commission right now something about its power core blowing up. It also had vertical launch capabilities. The only other difference to it was the paint job while the original was green and white mine was red and black with the original orange eyes. Its name was the wave runner.

As i entered the bridge i began giving my orders "Abby contact the tower tell them were leaving"

Yes sir abby said she was a young girl 23 years old with blond hair she had a habit of talking a lot and was the ships tactical and com officer.

Cain! Start up the engines when were air bourn were going to circle around and help out by killing some of these basterds

Let's get some YA! Yelled Cain with a smile. Cain was a tall 32 year old man with the personality of a 20 year old he had a bit of a war streak. He had brown hair and always wore a leather jacket. And He was the ships pilot.

Gabrial charge the cannons and has any one seen lily I asked. Gabrial was a 24 year old woman with brown hair and a bit of a mean streak but was the best weapon's officer and first mate a man could ask for.

Yes sir! And no I haven't seen her since yesterday. Said gabrial

Damit that girls goanna be the death of me I sighed

Anyways let's get the hell out of here put the forward camera view on the main screen I said

There wasn't much view I thought as I sat down the view in question was just a blank wall but that would change momentarily.

We got clearance there raising us now said abby

Just then there was a grinding sound and the wave runner began to rise to the top of the elevator shaft.

Cain begin vertical takeoff. I said once we reached the top I always loved doing vertical take offs they always surprised the crap out of the tower crews. I thought with a smile.

Yes sir! Said cain.

On the outside of the ship a pair of doors opened on the top of the ship inside was a small but powerful jet turbine able to lift 400000 tones

And just like that the sip began to rise until it got to 1000 ft. and begin to circle around the base maintaining a speed of 50 knots.

All right guys keep a look out for anything weird cuz I need a sandwich I said getting up and walking to the mess hall.

Yes sir they all yelled.

There good men I thought as I exited the bridge and entered the hallways of the ship they always reminded me of veins in most ships but this was a long range stealth warship so these hallways were dark with minimal lighting there was also little heating in the ship except for on the bridge and in the living and public areas so they were more like the bowls of some monster.

Frankly the place gave him and the crew the creeps.

I ended up walking the rest of the way to the mess hall contemplating my own thoughts.

When I got to the mess hall thoughts of lunch entered my thoughts partially a salami and cheddar sandwich I even got all the stuff out and ready to start making it when what do you know I get called on the intercom.

Commander I think you should get up here right away abby said scratchily though the PA system

Flinching I pressed the respond button can't I even get a sandwich on this ship I'm on my way I said grumpily.

Walking through the door I headed back up to the bridge thinking that we really should get that PA repaired in truth the entire ship needed maintenance the engines needed a overhaul, the lasers optics needed to be cleaned, the reactors needed to be retuned, and the OS needed to be updated or replaced but even if he had the money he didn't have a mechanic he could trust to do the job right. His thoughts were clouded with thoughts like this until he got to the bridge.

All of a sudden the ship lurched to the side almost like it got hit by some sort of weapon and I went flying into the wall next to the com station.

Report! I yelled

Large scale trapar emission detected coming from the city said abby

Sitting at my chair i pulled up a monitor and looked at the charts. The trapar emissions were of the scale!

How the hells this possible were nowhere near a trapar well all cameras on the source and put the image on the main screen. I ordered

There was a momentary lapse in the video (dam this outdated software) then there was the image of a boy no older than 18 standing in a circle of trapar that was ripping apart the ground around him and swirling about. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a black tee-shirt with a cowboy hat made of an old leather he also had a pair of sunglasses on his eyes a pair of headphones were sticking out of his shirt. He was wearing a backpack and had a short sword in his hands. That was all he could see from here

What the hell is that kid doing there? I asked

As he was watching abby yelled the trapar waves are reversing!

WHAT! I yelled

And just like that the trapar was forced into the kid's body and he recoiled in pain at first but after a second he started smiling

I want full sensors on that kid!

Yes sir! Abby yelled back to me

I then returned to the screen to see the kid FLYING towards a group of corolians with a stream of green trailing behind him

When he got to the group he took one swipe with his sword and took out 10 of them right then and there without them even noticing

He then held out a hand a rod of pure trapar skewered 1000 of the corolians right then and there

They noticed this and all turned and fired at him at once. The kid responded by putting up a shield of trapar to protect himself and not a moment to soon because 4000 lasers hit the place where he just was.

The shield held and I realized that i was sitting on the edge of my seat after a minute the boy didn't emerge from the shield I decided that it was time to give some orders.

Abby I want everything you can find on this kid based on his description

Yes sir abby responded already on the tac net channels she left open at all times.

What the hell are you I mumbled?

He's a tear and a brother said a creepy voice next to him

He turned to respond what you mean

Her name was lily the only remaining corolian that wasn't trying to kill everything she was 4'8 had blue hair and had the violet eyes that all her race had. She was also irritating as poison ivy on a camping trip

Exactly what I said you should save him he could help us she said

Again what do you mean I asked?

O MY GOD HES FALLING! Yelled abby

WHAT! He yelled turning around to see the kid falling to the ground after exiting his shield and getting shot in the shoulder.

IM GOING OUT TO GET HIM! I yelled as I climbed up a ladder welded into the side of the bridge that led to an access hatch outside board already in hand.

Dumbass I thought as I sped towards him noticing the shield was still there looking like it was going to blow up. I was wondering why he would leave his shield when there were so many enemy's around him. Then it hit me HE KNEW he knew that if he left then they would kill him so he left a trap it was the only way for him to survive.

I started to speed up to catch him and had just got him when it detonated. It was like a sun exploding in the sky! It cut the remaining corolians in half. You could almost see the surprise on there faces.

WOW was all I could say out load. That was epic I was screaming in my head.

I finally made it back to my ship deciding that the hanger was the best choice considering it looked like this kid was losing a lot of blood it looked like the laser barely missed his heart.

It was amazing he was still alive and what's more he was still holding his sword. I thought as I slid it back into its sabered on his back between his shoulder blades.

Turning the cycling lock the launch ramp extended and i rode up it closing the door behind me.

All of a sudden the kid woke up and the first thing I noticed were his eyes they were the most striking hazel I'd ever seen full of intelligence and furry but also kindness and if that wasn't strange enough he had purple rings around his eyes like a corolian

He only stayed awake for a second and he only said one thing don't give me human blood and then he passed out once more

Mooch I said smiling bells goanna love you I thought already jogging to the sick bay

ON THE WAVE RUNNER, SICKBAY, BELLS POV

Ahhhhhh what a nice day thought bell happily as she reclined in her office chair after finally getting though the last of her paper work.

What with all the attacks lately she was getting behind on her paperwork.

When all of a sudden in popped the commander carrying a young boy covered in blood I just had to jinx it didn't I thought angrily

Who's dead now! I said putting out my cigarette

O no one just a corolian said the commander

This got my interest I was a Vodarac a worshiper of the corolians I actually became a doctor so that I could help them if I ever came across one imagine my luck I've found too! I thought with excitement

Well put him on the table! I yelled

Ok ok you don't have to yell at me said the commander

Well you don't need to treat a god like he's a sack of potatoes. I snapped back

Did he say anything to you before he passed out I asked already pulling out a stethoscope

No all he said was not to give him human blood whatever that means the commander said already walking out of the door

Just fix him for me k he said walking away with a smile and a wave walking away

Ya easy for you to say I grumbled already knowing that if he didn't get blood soon he was going to die

Well the least I can do is close the wound already turning around to get some supplies

Before I could even put the thread in the needle I heard a creepy voice say behind me "that's unnecessary he'll heal himself momentary.

I turned around a loll and behold the second corolians child I have seen in my lifetime was standing there wearing a white dress.

Bowing I said whit all due respect lady lily I need to close the wound or he'll bleed to death.

Turn around and watch him she said walking around me and putting the boys head in her lap gently

Intrigued I turned and watched him wondering what was going to happen as I watched his vitals slowly drop and drop till they were gone.

I'm sorry lady lily but he's gone already on the verge of tears because of his passing

Watch she repeated

And so I watched all of a sudden the body in front of me began to move and convulse I watched in wonder as the hole in his shoulder a hole I doubted I would be able to fix started to heal its self the flesh sewing its self together and new shin blossoming to cover the mussel. His vitals returned to normal after the hole healed

What the heck I thought completely astounded

He's like me but not like me an angle of death but also a bringer of salvation and a child of the wind she said happily as she started to leave the sickbay dress covered in blood and humming a tune.

The sight was enough to make her shiver down to her soul lily might be a god but she was creepy as hell

Turning to her patient she stared in wonder so mister angle of death who the heck are you she thought.

ME: UGGGG! It's like 3 in the morning here and this is sooooo freken long.

NECRO: SHUT UP! You shot me!

ME: So at least you got to meet Lily

NECRO: I was asleep you ass.

ME: Ignores necro anyways guys as you can see I take peoples advice seriously so if you can think about a way to improve the story review. And the contest still stands too.

Next chapter

UPGRADES


	8. full charter BIO amd terms

ME: well I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while I don't even know if anyone even reads this story but I needed to clear some stuff up in my life. Anyways I decided that I'm going to make a character sheet to clear up some of my confusion and maybe some of yours to so enjoy

Also the song of the day is heeding the call by hammerfall

PEOPLE

Name: Necro

Race: Human/corolian hybrid

Powers: artificial neurological interface located at the base of the spine which allows for interface into computer networks and specially equipped weaponry and equipment. RAGE system that allows for the release of high density trapar particles produced by necro normally the trapar that necro produces is regulated by energy limiters placed though out his body these limiters can be forced to shut down but due to safety reasons he can only remain in this enhanced state for 35 minutes after this time necros trapar limiters completely lockdown rendering him immobile and pretty much useless. He also underwent genetic manipulation and enhancements during his creation resulting in two noticeable results the first was a natural data storage organelle in every single cell in his body capable of storing 9000 terabytes of data, with in these cells he holds the entirety of human science that he can access with varied results he also has the capability to overwrite this data but it cannot be recovered once its deleted. The second enhancement was both mechanical and organic in nature biological nanobots that can repair cells in necros body at 5x the normal rate the down side to this is that he has to take in double the normal amount of calories to supply the materials and energy for these nanobots if he can't get these supply's his body can go into a hibernating state until the repairs are complete.

Personal appearance: necro is white with a medium build and has brown hair and piercing hazel eyes with purple rings around the irises. He wears a worn leather jacket with a black tee-shirt underneath he also wears a pair of nice blue jeans. He has a brass pocket watch with a gold dragon wrapped around a silver sword connected to a chain that he wears connected to his jeans inside the watch is a purple crystal made from a piece of the control cluster that forces the RAGE limiters inside necro body to open. He at times wears a bowyer when he's going out to do personal things. He's also almost never without his iPod or his hand made long tanto. In combat he wears a set of custom Oakley's with a simple AI system that interfaces with his neurological interface and gives him tactical advice.

Skills: military training that he learned after he was born. A natural mechanic and tinker he can fix just about anything as long as he has access to the tools he needs. He also has advanced hand to hand fighting skills, survival skills, and flight training. He also has training as a basic medic

Likes: necro likes to eat a LOT especially chocolate, he also enjoys reading; he loves to fly and enjoys listening to music on his iPod while doing so.

Dislikes: Necro hates to kill human's preferring to disable rather than end their lives; he also dislikes having to give orders preferring to go with the flow of things.

Personality: an easy going person who prefers to go with the flow more than fighting he'll try anything to help someone if they ask but will not endanger his friends in the process. A Natural born artist with any weapon give him 5 minutes and he'll master it. He also has a very strong sense of duty and honor he will not let something wrong go on if he has knowledge of it

History: Necro is a class A military model Tear. Commissioned and paid for by his designer and builder Dr. Alexander Marks. When necro was able to survive on his own without life support he was trained to be the ultimate anti-infantry weapon. He was designed from the ground up to be a corolian but for some reason was also fused with human DNA resulting in a mix of 60% human and 40% corolian. This mixture resulted in several interesting results even though he has all the powers and potential of a full corolian he also has the adaptability of a human. After 18 years of research, development and training Necro was deemed to be a complete success and was given a hand forged tanto and his pocket watch as symbols of his strength as a weapon of humanity. necro was then placed into cryostasis to await orders that never came necro was frozen for 200 years until he was reactivated by a strange AI called the caretaker with the simple mission of survival he eventually met a crew of transporters aboard a heavily damaged stealth war ship called the wave runner and has been staying with them since

Weakness: Necro like all living things is not invincible but he cannot die due to the nonobotes in his body but he can be knocked out of commission for up to a year if the damage is bad enough. He is however highly susceptible to EMP pulses and has trouble dealing with high density trapar despite the fact that he produces it within his own body. Another weakness that he has is in his neurological link if he downloads a large amount of data his brain needs time to sort thought the information during this time he is completely venerable to attacks another thing that can disable him is viruses in the data necro is equipped with an adaptive OS for his neurological link so no long term damage can be done to him from a virus but he can still be knocked out for hours at a time

Weaponry: necro can use a variety of weaponry but was given his favorites when he awakened at this time 200 years after he was made necros weaponry is considered highly advanced but 200 years ago it was common place. He has 1 custom S&W .44 MAG revolver this weapon features a longer barrel measuring in at 13" has a stainless steel finish, larger grips and has scope mounts it also has a larger cylinder. The next weapon that necro owns is an experimental anti-personnel cannon/sniper rifle. This weapon is special even in necros past it fires a high velocity bolt of plasma at near light speed it does this by using a tungsten cartridge filled with hydrogen inside the barrel electricity heats the cartridge till the temputere inside the cartridge reaches several million degrees. This weaponry was first designed to penetrate the armor of tanks and kill the personnel inside but it was adapted for necros use and was upgraded with a larger energy supply and a neurological up link node for necros use. It resembles a barret .50 Cal only with a smaller but stock and a beefed up barrel.

Special Equipment: Necro was given a gift from his creator when he woke up a dimensional storage backpack capable of shrinking down items to the size of atoms and storing them indefently. It resembles an Oakley backpack only slightly smaller and it has sockets for things such as radar and trackers.

Supplies: Necro can carry a near unlimited amount of supply's on his person at any time thanks to his dimensional backpack but at this time he only carries 10000 MRES, 100000 shells for his .44 MAG, 100000 cartages for his anti-personnel cannon, an assortment of medical supplies, an assortment of tools and equipment and a large amount of replacement electronic parts

Name: Lily

Race: Full blooded corolian

Powers: Has the ability to imprint onto others but her current bond is with Necro. She can also link with someone's mind ether to communicate or to share someone's pain. When near necro she can enhance his powers slightly but she can also cancel out his powers if she wants. She can also transmit or store trapar within her cells without hurting herself. Like necro she has super healing ability's but to a lesser extent compared to him. She also has a form of RAGE power that slowly activates over time when she's scared however unlike necros RAGE system which is more refined and controlled hers is completely instinctual and un-controllable by all but a few. Necro can however feed off this energy to increases his own powers for a limited amount of time. lilys RAGE system does have one advantage over necros since she's a pure corolian the trapar is completely nontoxic to her meaning that she has no recovery time in between witch means that she can still move even after her 35 minutes are up. She also has the ability to put up shields to protect her for a limited time

Skills: Even though lily has no formal training she still has some skills that are irreplaceable to necro. Lily has a natural ability to hack into any computer network and can encrypt any information that she wants. When it comes to ship based weaponry she's an artist before it broke down she could shoot down targets 50 miles out with the wave runners 200mm compressor cannon. She also has a knack for cooking but doesn't show it much.

Likes: lily likes things quiet and peaceful but has an interest in ship based weaponry she loves to fire them but doesn't know how to maintain them properly. She also has a hobby of knitting and loves to cook but only for certain people. She also likes dragons simply because dragons are cool

Dislikes: Nettles of any type if she sees on she has a panic attack. She also hates yelling mostly because she's a very quiet person.

Personal appearance: lily is white and is very skinny. She has mid back length blue hair and has purple eyes. She usually wears white dress with gold filigree on the cuffs depicting dragon flying through the air sometimes when she goes out she wears a cape made out of velvet that has a white outside but a red inside.

Personality: Normally she's a very quiet person and dislikes yelling. She usually also becomes very attached to the people she bonds to following them anywhere they go. She loves cooking but only cooks for the people she cares about.

History: Not much is known about lilys early history she was found by the crew of the wave runner in a cryotube in an abandoned military research facility where the crew was looking of ammo when they found her tube covered in debris the records in the computers said that they were keeping her so that they could figure out how to make more effective ways to kill corolians. When the crew finally managed to unthaw her she woke up screaming and then passed out. 3 weeks later she woke up and the crew tried to find out about her history despite there efforts she wouldn't tell them anything the only thing that they could tell was wrong with her were the marks that hundreds of needles had made on her arms. The crew of the wave runner decided to adopt her and she has been living with them ever since.

Weaknesses: Lily as stated above has the ability to store trapar within her cells but has no natural ability to create it this is a problem for her it causes lilys body to be unstable, in a normal corolian trapar is made within their cells and is used to stabilize their form lily must instead locate a source of trapar such as a trapar well in order to replenish her stocks of trapar she can however steal trapar from other organisms. The activation of her RAGE system also severely depletes her reserves of trapar. If her body doesn't have enough trapar then her primal instincts might take over and she will search out the nearest source of trapar and feed on it whatever it is.

Weaponry: no personal weaponry to speak of but is well versed in the operation of ship based weaponry. She prefers the wave runners 200mm anti-ship compressor cannon stating simply that "I like the way it feels in my hands"

Equipment: none

Name: "sergeant" Trenton meliantin

Race: human

Powers: sergeant Trenton is fully human and as such has no natural born powers but after years in combat against the awakened he has developed superior fighting skills and heightened reflexes. This translates into him being basically a one man killing machine capable of killing hundreds of enemy units without having to withdraw. He also has a small machine attached to his adrenal glands capable of forcing massive amounts of adrenalin into his system for a limited amount of time.

Personal appearance: Trenton is Caucasian and is very tall measuring in at 6"5' he usually wears his BDU's but prefers to wear civilian cloths consisting of a pair of khaki shorts and a blue tee shirt with a pair of tennis shoes. Trenton is also notorious for his eyes which are a striking blue color even among the awaken his eyes are known to them as omens of death.

Skills: military skills consisting of advanced weapons training, advanced survival skills, and advanced negotiation skills. Trenton also has experience as a ship tation but has yet to be stationed on a ship

Likes: Trenton enjoys reading but his favorite thing to do is run in the evenings. He also likes to clean his shotgun that he inherited from his father after he died

Dislikes: Trenton absolutely does not like water he hates being around it in anyway even if he's above it in a ship he starts to become kind of an asshole.

Personality: Trenton is kind of high strung in the sense that he tries to get everything he does in his life exactly right. He also has a strong sense of justice believing that everyone no matter who they are should answer for their crimes whether the meant them or not.

History: Trenton was born to a poor farming family in lower new Mexico he lived a fairly relaxed and care free life until a small awakened raiding party destroyed his home in the confusion of the attack his father and brothers died and he was only spared because his mother shielded him from the attack at the cost of her own life Trenton was eventually rescued by UNH forces on a patrol and was adopted into the UNH's SILO program a program that was developed to train orphans to become slightly modified solders when they became old enough once Trenton became a full time solder it became clear that he was absolutely deadly agenst the awakened it is believed that because of his family's death at the awakened hands he became slightly insane.

Weakness: since Trenton's a human he can be killed or incapacitated quit easily but due to his training in the SILO program he has developed a natural ability to fight of all but the most massive attacks.

Weaponry: Trenton can carry and use a verity of weaponry but specializes in close range combat he is partially fond of his 12 gauge shotgun witch was the only weapon that his family had to fend off the awakened when they attacked when asked why he only uses that one shotgun he always says "the blood of many of my enemy's stain this gun and my hands but there blood can never quench its or my thirst" Trenton also carries a 12' combat knife with a hollow tube running to the hilt that can hold ether a compressed air canister or a special anti-corolian poison.

Special Equipment: carries a number of specialty rounds for his shot gun including dragon's breath, ball and chain rounds, spike shells, and rubber ball shells. He also has a special shell that he makes himself that he call a Hail Mary basically it consist of a specially designed slug suspended inside of a miniature fission rocket which is in turn is contained within a normal shell when the rocket exits the barrel a small computer inside the rocket locks onto a target and speeds towards it till its within 10 ft. of the target the rocket then detonates which launches the slug inside it a supersonic speeds when the slug hits the target it detonates causing massive damage on personal , buildings, and equipment

Supplies: Trenton usually carries about 50 shells of all types but carry's only 10 Hail Mary's for emergency situations

Name: commander bannister

Race: Human

Powers: commander bannister has no powers being a full human but has like sergeant Trenton developed highly attuned instincts. The only other thing that commander bannister has that could be considered a power is his natural ability to disarm any situation

Personal appearance: commander bannister is white 5''8' and usually has messy hair. As for clothes he usually wears a pair of black pants and a blue work shirt with a pair of combat boots. The only time when he wears anything different is when he's in a combat situation in which case he puts on a standard combat vest.

Skills: commander bannister has train as a basic rifleman but excels at long range combat the bulk of his training is ship based he has training in covert ship operations and tactics and advanced ship based combat training

Likes: the only real thing that commander bannister really likes is sandwiches but no matter what he does he can never seem to get on long enough to eat it.

Dislikes: he dislikes having to listen to orders because he feels boxed in when he does. He also dislikes enclosed spaces.

Personality: for the most part the commander has a very mellow and disarming personality but most people don't bother to look deeper than his face below the disarming front he puts on he's a very calculating person trying to find whatever way he can to kill you or use you to kill his enemy's

History: the commander is one of the longest serving members of the UNH army he was the only survivor out of close to 900,000 troops sent to try to stop the awakened horde in south America he only made it back alive because of a misshape where he got shot and fell into the ocean 4 days later he washed ashore of the cost of Florida in critical condition it took the doctors 5 days to stabilize him he was the awarded the rank of commander for being the only survivor and was awarded a demilitarized warship with the orders to repair it and get it in combat condition and to travel the world and destroy any awakened forces he encountered.

Weakness: still 100% human so just think of what could kill you

Weaponry: although he usually stays onboard the wave runner he does however carry a customized AR-15 that consists of a longer barrel larger gas tube and a variable zoom scope when he's on the field.

Special equipment: when on the battle field the commander carries advanced communication gear so that he can control the wave runner remotely

Supplies: he carries 100 explosive shells for his rifle and an additional 200 penetrator shells along with his normal ammo when he's in combat.

Me: that took forever

Necro: you missed a few people

Me: well everyone else except bell is unimportant

Necro: are you going to actually start writing the story now

Me: ya I guess anyways the next chapter is….

UPGREADES


End file.
